


A freezing cold winter

by UwU_roha



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marshmallows, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwU_roha/pseuds/UwU_roha
Summary: The boys all just want some nice food to eat... how much are they willing to sacrifice to escape the warmth of their dorm?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A freezing cold winter

The cold air brushed over his snow filled hair, sending shivers through a body already layered in thousands of clothes with coats on top “Huijun” He called softly through the cotton tied around his neck, breathe escaping through the wind in icicles. The other boy turned back and they smiled at each other, knowing about the treat they had just bought, a warm treat for the members, stocked into heavy bags in their hands.

“Minjae come on, you’re taking too long” Huijin pulled the other boy against the sharp, angered snowflakes, towards the van which had lights on but was barely visible in the bad weather. Little to no communication was heard after that, as it was so hard to even tread through the heaps of sinking snow.

Eventually, the two boys has finally arrived at the van, pulling the doors open after a tough struggle as the door was almost jammed, nearly trapping the now shivering boy inside “Hurry and close the door, it’s damn freezing in here” The boy inside helped the other two marshmallows in, pulling the door to a close immediately after at desperation to keep the last wisps of heat contained inside. 

“Thank you for volunteering to go outside I couldn’t even survive that weather, both of you are stacked with layers though, can you even see past that scarf Minjae?” The other two boys laughed as the warmth in the van filled up, the three of them enjoying the peace before the front door opened once again for the manager to get in “Are we ready to get back?” The manager asked before getting into his seat, the other three replying in unison before putting their seatbelts on. The cars engine turned on when the manager had tried for the third time, wheels now moving on salt fillws roads ,making their way back to their cosy dorm.

Win rested his head on the desk, exhausted from the amount of work he still had to do with school shut down, “Hyung when are they going to get back?” Just as he said that the door opened and a loud groan was heard from the same place, as 3 boys entered and the two youngest out of them threw themselves on the couch as soon as their coats and shoes were off, unfortunately for Seongjun, who happened to be laying there at that time. 

“Ahh Get off me”   
“Sorry hyung I cant hear you, my ears are frozen” 

The two other bystanders burst into laughter as their manager entered and placed the remaining bag on the countertop, ignoring the commotion going on “Enjoy the meat, remember this is a one time thing I’m going to pay for, you won’t be getting as much meat once promotions start, even though nothing is going to happen in this weather, but you should all be prepared for the future”   
“Thank you!” 4 of the members replied, with the oldest member’s lungs being squashed by two very heavy bodies. Once the manager left, however, the two members knew they were in trouble.  
With one big push, both marshmallows were sent rolling across the floor, Seongjun sighed in victory as he sat up and stared at the dishevelled mess of the two others, struggling to stand up. He joined in the laughter beside him and after a few seconds all 5 members were laughing their heads off, forgetting the precious meat they had sacrificed their lives for. It simply sat there until the laughter had died down and Seongjun stood up to grab it, lightly kicking Huijun on the way there. 

The boys started preparing the meal for later, marinating the meat and taking the grill out whilst the youngest two chopped up a few vegetables to eat with it. After two hours of waiting, playing on phones and deliberately annoying each other after that, their impatient bodies rose and the 2 oldest members began grilling the meat, the smell filling up the living room and it kept win away from the work he needed to complete. Luckily no meat was burnt and they all sat down around the table, with chopsticks in hand and comfortable clothes on, a decrease of layers for the ones that had gone through the arctic air. The mood was very warm once again, enjoying the tender meats and rice that they’d made together on a cold, stormy winters day. Their smiles were radiant and the air seemed to cool down around all the boys, finding the happiness and a comfortable place to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go over this much so sorry if there are any mistakes~  
> Seriously though I stanned MCND since January when top gang cane out but never realised how much id actually fall in love with them, like at this point its hard to pick a bias. Win is beautiful and majestic and Minjae is always beautiful and is so smiley and majestic and my heart can't take it ;-; Castle J has such a weird name lolol but I love him and Bic is a smol little shortiee!! I love Huijin so much too like hes so beautiful and just Im rambling right now but I love their debut!  
> Also follow my new MCND account (Sorry I've fallen in love with these boys too much)- @winonice1


End file.
